


Am I making you uncomfortable

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel is a badass singer, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Dean to a concert to see Sam's favourite band. Sam has a huge crush on one of the members and while Dean doesn't approve he follows Sam back stage to meet the band... He gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I making you uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> The guildlines for this request I took on:  
> "Where Cas is the lead singer of a band, kind of like APC/NIN/Muse  
> (Think a Maynard/Trent/Matt Bellamy/Brian Molko type, tight black t-shirts and leather pants and a bit of eyeliner)  
> And he’s a total dark and brooding type who drinks too much red wine and smokes clove cigarettes.  
> And Anna plays violin and keys, and Balthazar plays lead guitar and Gabriel plays drums.  
> And anyway, Sam is a huge fan of the band and drags Dean to a concert where they end up backstage because Gabriel caught site of Sam and wants to “meet” him and Dean refuses to let him go by himself.  
> And so Sam is off being all star eyed over Gabriel and Dean ends up in a quiet room with a bottle of whiskey smoking and brooding.  
> After a few minutes Cas storms/stumbles/struts in to the room Dean is in with a bottle of red in hand, all sweaty from the concert, eyeliner smudged, hair a mess, see through black mesh shirt on over tight leather pants.  
> And then really, really hot sex happens wherein Cas is a cocky bastard and Dean starts off angry but then can’t help himself and is reluctantly wanton and there might be some spanking or some breathe play or just rough and hard bent over the desk looking into the makeup mirror (with all the lights around it) and Cas staring at Dean in the mirror while he fucks him and telling him how pretty his is.  
> And then Cas makes Dean and Sam come on tour with them and Sam is with Gabriel and Dean is Cas’s consort.  
> YEP  
> I want it."
> 
> IT'S FINISHED!!! Yes, I finally did it... Actually I finished it a while back and just didn't edit the comment, but now I am... So here it is, in all its glory... I hope it's everything you wanted it to be

“Come on Dean, can’t you move any faster?” Sam calls from down stairs and while Dean can admit that he would do just about anything for Sam that doesn’t stop the kid from being a giant pain in his ass. At seventeen Sam’s already taller than he is and definitely smarter, but living at home really restricts the kid’s freedom. Dean’s twenty-one and has an apartment of his own on the edge of town. This weekend he’s supposed to be looking after his little brother while his parents are on holidays, but it’s really Sam that’s taking care of both of them. 

Tonight, Sam has managed to con Dean into going to a live concert in the city. Apparently, Sam has had the tickets for months, but has waited until tonight to inform Dean of the fact that they’re both going. Sam has a sneaky side that Dean can’t really disapprove of, after all he was twice as bad, still is some days. 

Tugging on his jacket Dean heads out of his room and down the stairs, his apartments small and thin but it’s well kept. Dean does most of the repairs himself and if he can’t fix something he’s bound to know someone who can. Sam’s standing in the doorway, front door thrown open and a cool breeze is drifting inside. 

“And you tell me I’m impatient.” Dean rolls his eyes, the band they’re seeing tonight is called Fallen Heaven, which seems kind of pretentious to Dean, but apparently they’re Sam’s favourite. It’s making Sam happy and that’s really the only thing that matters.

“Well if you’d started getting ready an hour ago like I told you we wouldn’t be having this problem.” Sam snips back, he’s bouncing a little on the balls of his feet and Dean can’t help of thinking of him as a large, overexcited puppy.

“Yea, yea Sammy, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” He plucks the car keys off the small table beside the door and spins them around one finger.

“Jerk…” Sam mutters turning away.

“Bitch,” Dean grins at his little brother as he nudges him out the door. 

***

The streets are busy, crowded with people and Dean ends up having to park a few blocks away. Not that that’s a bad thing. One, because he doesn’t want hit anyone and two, because there’s no way he’s leaving his beloved Impala somewhere his baby will get hurt. Dean shudders at the mere thought, before pushing it to the back of his mind.

“You couldn’t have parked further away, bro?” Sam asked sarcastically as they head down the street.

“Bitch,” Dean laughs, pushing Sam forward. The closer they get the more crowded the streets get. Dean walks swiftly, trying to keep Sam in front of him and in sight, which wasn’t hard with his moose of a brother. 

“Hurry up Dean!” Sam yells, turning and looking at Dean with pleading puppy eyes. Dean wonders where the line for this concert even starts but the Sam stops and Dean nearly runs into him. Shit, it starts right. The line wraps around the whole goddamned block. How popular is this fucking band? Dean’s listened to them a few times and while they’re good, they’re not really Dean’s style. Sam’s grinning like a manic, still bouncing on the balls of his feet. It’s kind of making Dean nauseous just watching.

“You know, most of them don’t even have tickets.” Sam says, waving his hand at the people surrounding them. “The tickets sold out in like, an hour.”

“Then how’d you get tickets?” Dean raises an eyebrow, but Sam just looks smug.

“I’m a VIP, reserved seats and pre-sale.” The way Sam says it makes it sound dirty. Dean pushes back a shudder; he really doesn’t want to think about Sammy’s sex life.

***

The theatre is dim, the voices of hundreds of people fill the space turning the air into a living thing. It’s almost deafening. The people are focused on the stage, even though the band isn’t on stage yet. Nothing could rid of the air of excitement right now, it’s electric and powerful and it makes Dean’s skin prickle. It’s been a while since Dean’s felt a rush like this. He’s forgotten how much he enjoys it. He follows Sam through the crowd as they head towards the front, Sam’s excitement is clearly magnified by every step. He’s almost skipping and trembling with excitement, his hands twisting away from his body as he moves through the crush of people. Dean only has to follow as Sam just pushes past people. His younger brother is a natural, it’s like he was born to be here, born to dance and be surrounded by people. Dean has to admit that his brother is a people person and he’ll never stop being proud of him for it, because Dean is more of one on one kind of person. He loves the people, the thrill and energy of the crowd, even the loud thump of music. But he isn’t the people person Sam is and he’s fine with that, but he’s not going to spoil Sam’s fun, not for anything. So he just follows, moving through the sea of people, eyes spending half their time focused on Sam and the other half on the people around them. 

***

He watches as the opening band walks off, listens to the people cheer and it’s only when the crowd gets louder that he knows the main event has arrived. He watches Sam with a grin as his little brother jumps up and down, screaming with all the other fans. Dean can’t help getting caught up in the energy, cheering along with everyone else. He watches the guitarist picks up the shinny black guitar, blonde hair pale under the over head lights. Two other members follow; one a pretty, red haired woman who is grinning and has her arm looped through the arm of the guy beside her. He’s hair is pale brown and slightly wavy. His eyes scan the crowd as he leaves the woman and heads towards the drum set towards the back. Dean feels the drummers eyes brush over him, then over Sam which is where they stop. Dean turns to see if Sam notices and is surprised to see Sam blushing like a tomato. The drummer is grinning back, eyes locked on Sam and all Dean can think is HELL NO… 

“Sam,” Dean drops his hand onto his brother’s shoulder trying to draw his attention away, but it takes a minute. Sam looks hypnotised and Dean wants to groan. He’s not against Sam being bisexual, that would be the pot calling the kettle black, but that doesn’t mean Dean approves of Sam drooling over the drummer.

“Um…” Sam stutters, Dean can see his lips moving more than hear the words. “Um… That’s Balthazar,” He points at the blonde guitarist. “Anna.” The red haired woman now standing in front of the keyboard, a violin in its stand at her feet. “Um… and Gabriel…” Dean does groan then at the way Sam says the drummers name and Dean gets the feeling that Gabriel is the real reason Sam likes this particular band. But he doesn’t really get time to comment because his attention is drawn away as a new round of cheering rises up around them. His eyes flick back to the stage and he hears Sam speak.

“That’s…” Dean doesn’t hear the rest, but the cheering and screaming say it all.

“Castiel… Cas!” The man who’s just stepped onto the stage isn’t tall, but his presence is undeniable. He’s wearing tight, black leather pants that cling to him so closely that Dean can see the muscles underneath rippling as he moves. The pants sit low on his hips, the edge well below his flat stomach. Dean can see the man’s stomach through the black mesh shirt he’s wearing. The seductive sway of Cas’s (no way was Dean calling him Castiel) hips hold his undivided attention for a minute, right up until Dean looks up into Cas’s eyes. Blue… Blue as the sky, blue as sapphires and ice. They glow, shift and they hold Dean captive. Dean has a thing for blue eyes, he’d admitted that long ago, but these eyes, they are more than just blue. He would do anything to see the look in those eyes as their owner orgasms. And, oh fuck, he is so screwed. He doesn’t hear what Sam says after that, the sound of the crowd has faded into the background and all Dean could hear is Cas’s voice. 

“Evening all… How are we?” He’s so calm, his voice deep and rough. Dean shivers, oh how he’d like to make this man moan. He can imagine it, the way Cas’s voice would deepen with arousal. And oh god, Dean has to stop thinking about it because his dick is twitching in his jeans and he knows an erection will be impossible to hide. The crowd scream even louder, if that’s possible, in reply to Cas’s question. Cas smirks, it’s confident and slightly cocky, Dean feels himself smiling back. 

“Good to hear,” Cas chuckles as the crowds screams and Dean laughs a little as well. “This first song is called Time to Disappear…” Dean likes that, no nonsense. Cas’s isn’t stalling, he can clearly tell that his band mates are ready and he doesn’t bother talking anymore. And who needs to talk when you have a voice like that. From the first note out of Cas’s mouth, Dean’s enthralled. Cas’s voice is even deeper when he sings, rougher and it catches at Dean’s skin and leaves him shuddering. Goosebumps rise on his skin and he has to concentrate on breathing for a minute. The songs intense and kind of sad and Dean wonders if Cas wrote this song. If it’s his pain that’s echoing through the words and Dean wishes he could ease it. He understands pain; he’s lost too many people not to understand. Dean gets it, it has to be good if Dean gets it, not that he’s stupid or anything, it’s just unusual when he understands and can relate. 

Sweeping through the ashes,  
On another wasteful day…

Yea, metaphor was never Dean’s thing but he gets it and deep down Dean’s thinking that maybe it’s not the song he gets but the emotions Dean can hear in Cas’s voice. Even as they preform Dean can imagine himself up there with them. Not preforming alongside them like he knows many of the people in the crowd are. No Dean imagines being next to Cas. Touching him as he passes, placing his hand on those glorious swaying hips, kissing those wet, slick lips, licking up his neck, grinding against him. Dean doesn’t want to be on the stage for the attention, he wants to be there because Cas is. He want’s to hear the way he moans out the words to every song without the need for a microphone. Dean wants to be so close he can hear every whisper that falls from those delightfully, sinful lips. 

When the song ends Gabriel bounces up, moving away from the drums so he can whisper in Cas’s ear. Dean can hear the mutters from the crowd wondering what’s going on and when Gabriel slips something into Cas’s pocket no one misses it. Gabriel points into the crowd and Dean feels the drummers eyes sweep over him to Sam. Oh fucking hell, this is definitely not good. Cas’s eyes follow where the drummers pointing and Dean knows he can see Sam, he’s the tallest person standing at the front. The thing is Dean swears Cas is looking at him when he smirks and nods at Gabriel. When they pull apart Gabriel’s grinning manically and Cas is back to smirking. The next song starts up, it’s loud and aggressive. Cas moves around the stage likes he owns it and he probably does. His hips sway, hands switching the microphone back and forth as he struts. 

The music softens but doesn’t stop and Cas’s voice cuts off. He’s right at the front of the stage again; smirk still fixed to his face and then he’s stepping off. He lands neatly between the stage and the barrier that keeps the crowd back. Dean’s fixated on him, can’t look away or even blink because this so can’t be real. Then Cas is reaching his arm up to wrap around Sam’s neck and pull him down so he can whisper in his ear. The singers head tilts to the side, blue eyes focused on Dean and this close Dean can see the black eyeliner that rims his eyes. And god that’s hot. Cas slips something from his pocket to Sam’s then pulls away, eyes still on Dean. He slides over a little, closer to Dean and leans over the rail of the barrier. Cas’s isn’t touching him in any way, but Dean can still feel his hot breath against his ear and the singers words send a shiver running down his spine.

“Make sure you come too…” And that’s all he says. Dean doesn’t realise his eyes are closed until Sam grabs his shoulder and shakes him. Dean looks to find his brother holding out two plastic covered things; it takes him a minute to register what he’s seeing. Backstage passes. Oh, motherfucker… Dean turns to see Cas being hauled back on stage by Gabriel and a stage hand, Gabriel’s grinning and Cas… Well, the expression on his face makes Dean feel like he’s about to get eaten. 

***

“Seriously Dean, don’t be such a pussy…” Sam’s waking away from him, one backstage pass in his hand. Dean has the other one because Sam had told him quite bluntly that if Dean wasn’t going then Sam was going alone. Basically, Dean is out of options, the expression on Sam’s face said that even a herd of bulls couldn’t keep him from going backstage. Dean huffs and follows because he is not letting Sam out of his site. God, this can’t be happening. 

He knows Cas is back there, waiting for him and fuck, Dean doesn’t even know why he’s hesitating. Dean has just spent the last three hours thinking about fucking the hot singer, a normal person would not be hesitating. Sam’s right; he’s totally being a pussy. Fuck… 

Jogging to catch up Dean falls into step beside Sam. The bouncer guarding the entrance to the back is huge; at least a head taller than Sam and three times as wide, but Dean hardly sees him because Gabriel is standing beside him. The drummer is leaning against the door and his eyes are locked on Sam, who’s twitching like a happy puppy. Dean looks up at him to see Sam eyes widen; his smile lopsided, yea the boy is definitely star struck. 

“Hello beautiful…” Gabriel says, standing up straight and grinning up at Sam. He’s not really that much shorter than Sam and he’s definitely taller than Dean. 

“Hi Gab-Gabriel…” Sam stutters like a self-conscious prom date and god Dean would laugh if he didn’t find Sam’s attraction to the drummer so annoying. 

“So what’s your name?” Gabriel reaches up to loop his arms around Sam’s neck pulling him down so that their lips are close.

“S-Sam…” 

“Sammy,” Gabriel purrs the name like a cat. “Nice to meet you…” Then their lips are press together and Dean feels his eyes widen because he definitely wasn’t expecting Gabriel to be quiet that forward. But he probably should have from the way he was staring at Sam earlier. It starts getting a little bit intense and Dean coughs, trying to pull them away from each other. Gabriel pulls back slowly, licking his lips as he turns to look at Dean.

“And who might you be?”

“Dean, I’m Sam’s brother.” Dean can’t resist the urge to cross his arms over his chest as he turns to look at Sam. His younger brothers eyes are glazed, he kind of looks like he’s had his soul sucked out. 

“Ah, kinky.” Gabriel grins as he pulls away from Sam but not before snagging his hand. 

“Come on, I’ll give you a tour.” Dean can’t help feeling that Gabriel’s words are mostly for Sam. Of course, he’s right but it doesn’t stop him being annoyed at Gabriel for ignoring him. The way he keeps looking over his shoulder at Sam is predatory and Dean can see the excitement that ripples through Sam. God damn, Sam’s acting like a pre-teen out on her first date with her crush. Dean wants to bang his head against the wall, or at least shake Sam, because, seriously, Sam’s supposed to be the smart one. Gabriel opens the door to one of the dressing rooms and drags Sam inside, Dean follows them. 

“OK, you…” He points at Dean, “Wait here for a minute while I grab Castiel…” Then he’s gone again, dragging Sam alone behind him. Dean doesn’t get the chance to protest, all he can do is stare. Sam doesn’t even look back, so enwrapped in Gabriel. Fuck… Dean doesn’t bother to follow, not because he was told to stay put but because he knows Sam will bitch him out later for acting like an over-protective parent and the reason he’s visiting Dean in the first place is to get away from his parents. Yea, but that doesn’t mean that Dean doesn’t worry. Yea, maybe he does worry too much, Sam’s old enough to look after himself. 

Dean sighs and turns to examine the room. One wall is half covered in mirrors with lights surrounding them and a bench below. They’re definitely makeup mirrors and Dean smiles thinking about Cas leaning close to one to apply his eyeliner. Pressed against the opposite wall are two long arm chairs and a small fridge. On the other side of the room, opposite the door, is another door, one that Dean’s certain leads to a bathroom. Dean ignores everything else and heads towards the fridge. Inside he finds a full bottle of whisky, a half-full bottle of tequila and two bottles of red wine. Dean chuckles at the red wine, its moderately priced stuff, about four years old. He slides the wine aside and grabs the whisky, yea there’s no way he’s sitting here waiting for his brother and not stealing at least one drink. Especially when… 

There’s a thump sound behind him, it sounds like someone hitting the wall, Dean spins and there’s Cas, a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth and a bottle of red wine in his left hand. His eyes are bright and there is a slight, relaxed grin on his face. One hip is resting against the doorframe, the mesh shirt he had on earlier is gone, leaving his torso bare and Dean has to resist the urge to drool. Because fuck, is this man sexy, what’s even better is that those marvellous eyes are trained on him. 

“Hello Dean…” Fuuuckkk… Never has his name seemed so sexy. 

“Hey, so clearly Gabriel found you.” Dean can feel his nervousness roll away, his normal charm coming to the surface. 

“Yes, indeed he did and I meet your brother as well.” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Gabriel better behave himself or I’m going to just kill him.” Cas chuckles at the threat, pushing away from the doorframe and sauntering over to Dean. Dean can’t help eyeing the way Cas sways his hips, pants so low he can see the muscles that pull over the bones of his hips. 

“You know he won’t, why do you think Gabriel wanted him here? Sam looked pretty happy with Gabe’s tongue down his throat.” Dean growls, he knows what’s going on but that doesn’t mean he wants to hear about it. 

“Fuck you…” Dean growls opening the bottle of whisky and taking a drink. 

“No Dean, fuck you…” Dean’s eyes drop to Cas who’s smirking like the cat that got the fucking canary. “You’re just jealous that Sammy is getting his ass fucked and you aren’t…” Cas slips his fingers under the hem of Dean’s shirt, resting them on his stomach. Dean can feel his stomach muscles fluttering under that touch. 

“Piss off…” Dean wants to be angry at what Cas is suggesting, but the words come out breathy. “Fuck,” He says with a bit more venom, pissed off at himself for being so desperate. He’s normally the badass, the one with all the control. But with Cas in front of him, touching him, everything’s kind of gone out the window. Cas purrs and leans up to nip at Dean’s chin. 

“You know you don’t want me to go Dean. You want me to fuck you.” Cas pulls away suddenly leaving Dean feeling dazed and unbalanced. He crosses to the mirror, putting the wine bottle down and leaning back against the table. Taking his cigarette from his lips, Cas folds his arms. “You want me Dean, even if you won’t admit it. You’re a needy little slut and I’ll give it to you if you ask nicely.” The mocking tone in Cas’s voice makes Dean hiss, the man’s a fucking bastard and Dean really wants to show him a thing or two. With angry steps Dean strides across the, grabbing Cas by the throat and shoving him back, putting the whisky bottle down hard on the table. 

“Call me a slut again, I dare you. Because I’d be quite happy to punch you in your smug face.” Dean growls out between clinched teeth. Cas merely smiles, sucks on the cigarette and breaths smoke into Dean’s face. The smell of cloves and ash circles Dean, making him cough. Then his lips are against Cas’s. Cas’s free hand twists sharply in his hair, smashing their lips together harder. His teeth bite down on Dean’s lip making him jerk back, but Cas’s grip on his hair keeps him from escaping. 

Dean’s fingers tighten on Cas’s throat, he can feel the pulse in Cas’s neck, feel the air slowing as he presses his fingers in. But Cas doesn’t stop, he brings his other hand up to the one that Dean’s holding at his throat and twists. The pain ripples up Dean’s arm and he has to let go. He can’t believe how strong Cas is even as he’s spun and slammed against the table. It hurts like hell and he grits his teeth against the pain. 

It takes Dean a minute to realise that Cas has stopped biting at his lips. His tongue is caressing softly against his, even if the hand on Dean’s wrist is still tight and twisting. The hand in his hair pulls his head back, the sudden yank making Dean gasp. Cas’s tongue slips into his mouth, tasting of sharp red wine. Dean groans at the touch, hips rocking up to meet Cas’s roughly. Then he remembers he’s supposed to be angry and snaps his teeth closed around Cas’s tongue. 

Now its Cas’s turn to gasp and pull back, he takes a step away and Dean smiles at him. Cas lets him go and Dean straightens, watching as Cas wipes blood from his lips. The taste of blood is sharp and salty in Dean’s mouth; it sends a rush of satisfaction through him. He grins and Cas grins back.

“You’re tougher than you look,” Cas chuckles cocking one hip as he rest his hands on his waist.

“You to,” Dean leans against the table and folds his arms across his chest. Dean barely sees Cas move but suddenly their lips are pressed together again. Cas’s hands are on his ass and Dean’s are wrapped around the singers neck. Cas is rutting against him, hard, sharp thrusts of his hips and he’s yanking Dean forward, fingers digging into the crease of his ass. And who fucking cares, because it feels amazing and Dean’s as hard as steel. He groans throwing his head back and Cas takes advantage of his exposed neck, sucking a large purple mark into his flesh. Dean’s so close, he can’t help it, he’s been on edge even since he saw Cas strut onto stage. 

“I’m going to fuck you babe, right here… I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name.” Cas shoves his hips harder against Dean’s, one hand reaching around to remove Dean’s belt and unbutton his pants. 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean groans, partly from the feel of his fingers tracing his cock, partly from the rough feel of his teeth against his neck and partly from the fingers that are massaging his ass. Cas moves swiftly, shoving Dean’s jeans and boxes down his legs. He grabs Dean’s cock in his fist, squeezing it softly even as he thrusts his fingers roughly into Dean’s hole. Dean actually hears himself scream, the dry, to sudden press of fingers making pain ripple up his spine. He jolts forward trying to escape the burning of his ass but he only manages to thrust himself into Cas’s fist. 

“Like that babe? Feel’s good doesn’t it… Want you so bad. Want to shove my dick in here and fuck you into the table.” The feel of Cas’s hand on his dick is amazing and his voice is low and sultry, its so dirty and hot as the words drip from his lips. Fisting Dean’s cock slow he twists his fingers in his hole thrusting hard. It hurts a whole hell of a lot and Dean wiggles trying to pull away.

“Oh god, fuck… Cas… Stop.” His nails dig into Cas’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. Cas slides his fingers out slowly and Dean trembles. Cas reaches around him and fumbles with a few things on the bench until he grabs something and opens it. Dean turns his head, watching as Cas pours lube onto Dean’s dick. “Oh god.”

“That’s it baby, let go for me.” Cas strokes a few times, covering Dean’s dick in lube until it’s dripping. Then he lets go and pour more onto this other hand. He feels it when Cas thrusts two fingers inside him. Dean gasps then, throwing his head forward and biting down on Cas’s shoulder to stop himself from screaming. 

“Ah, damn it!” Cas hisses, as Dean’s teeth sink deeper. “You’re such a little slut babe, need to fuck you, need to mark you.” Dean feels Cas’s teeth on his neck, sharp, hard and brutal. He has to yank himself away, rip Cas’s teeth from his neck and he can feel the blood begin to trickle down his throat. 

“Ah, shit! Damn you, fucking bastard…” Dean shudders as Cas twists his fingers and adds another.

“You know you want it babe…” Cas replies sharply, squeezing Dean’s cock hard as he begins to scissor his fingers. He stretches the walls of Dean’s hole roughly, fisting his cock fast, wanting him to cum, wanting to see Dean’s eyes roll into the back of his head with pleasure. “Cum for me babe, cum so I can turn you around and fuck you.” He whispers it in Dean’s ear, breath hot, teeth sharp on his ear lobe. Dean fucks himself up into Cas’s hand, unable to control himself any longer. His mind is blank; his body tense as he nears his release. 

“Cum, you little slut.” The words, hot and dirty in his ear are enough to unhinge him. Dean cums, hips slamming upwards, hands digging deep into Cas’s flesh, lips parted as he screams the singers name. 

“Fuck,” Dean’s head falls forward onto Cas’s shoulder as he gasps. 

“Good boy…” Cas kisses his neck, fingers still in Dean’s ass as he lifts his other, covered in Dean’s cum and licks it clean. Dean leans back to watch, staring from Cas’s bruised, wet lips, to his soft pink tongue, to his long cum covered fingers, to the bright blue eyes that are locked on Dean’s face. 

“Fucking hell,” Dean gasps which makes Cas chuckles as he pulls his long fingers from his mouth. 

“You loved in,” Dean cries out again when Cas pulls his fingers out. “Now turn around.” Dean’s to fucked out to argue, Cas’s hands turn him slowly and Dean braces himself against the table top. He looks up into the mirror, groaning at the sight of Cas leaning over him. Cas is staring straight into the mirror at him and Dean can’t look away as Cas spits into his palm. They don’t really need the slick, Dean ass is dripping, but the sight is enough to make Dean’s dick twitch.

“Oh god…” Dean moans, head falling forward as his eyes close for a moment. Cas slaps his ass and Dean jerks his head up again.

“Keep your eyes open Dean or I’ll fuck you right now.” Dean’s eyes snap open as Cas’s wet fingers trail saliva around his hole. Dean can’t help shoving his ass back into Cas’s hand, it feels good and he can feel his cock twitch at the pleasure. He can tell when Cas starts fisting his own cock, his eyes close slightly and his head tilts back. The quiet little grunts that fall from his lips make Dean want to turn and fuck the singer’s mouth with his tongue. Dean doesn’t get the chance, Cas leans over him, chest pressed to his back and Dean can feel Cas’s cock head against his hole. One hand moves to Dean’s hip, gripping him tightly and holding him in place. Cas’s cock is huge and throbbing, Dean has to hold his breath as Cas pushes into him. 

“Fuck babe, feel so good. Such a slut, wrapping yourself so tightly around my dick.” Both hands are now on Dean’s hips, Cas’s nails digging deep trails into his skin. It hurts, Cas is moving a little too fast but Dean doesn’t tell him to slowly down. He just gasps in a breath and presses his head to the table. The singer jerks himself forward burying himself in Dean and the suddenness makes Dean’s back arch. 

“Look at me Dean, keep you head up. I want to see your face while I fuck your tight ass.” Dean lets out a trembling breath, a tear leaking down the side of his face. But he’s not going to give in, not going to let Cas think he’s weak. No way is he going to admit to the slight twinge of pain, not when his dick is half hard again. Cas slides out a little, slamming back in and forcing Dean’s hips against the table. Dean’s hand comes up to cover his mouth, holding back a scream, the other one claws at the table, trying to find something to cling to. 

“You’re so fucking stubborn.” Cas mutters, leaning forward to kiss at Dean’s neck softly. “Ask nicely and I’ll slowly down, beg me to fuck you gently and I’ll do it.” The seductive tone sends a shudder down Dean’s body, but he’s not going to give in. He refuses to beg.

“Fuck… Fuck you… Bastard…” Dean stutters and he can see Cas roll his eyes at him in the mirror. 

“Remember when you can’t walk that I did offer.” Then he pulls out to his tip and thrusts forward. This time Dean cries out, the sound ripped from his throat as pain runs through him, but Cas hits the bundle of nervous inside him that has him thrusting back. Dean wants the pleasure, chooses to focus on that while Cas continues to thrust in hard. The singer’s cock jerks in and out quickly, repeatedly smashing into Dean’s sweet spot. Cas leans forward, grapping his still sensitive cock and fisting it hard. All pain is forgotten, pushed to the back of Dean’s mind. Dean moans loudly, hips shoving back in time with Cas thrusts. He can feel Cas’s cock throbbing inside him, can feel the slickness increasing as pre-cum leaks from Cas’s slit. 

“Fuck! AH! Cas! God…” Curses fall from his mouth with every hard thrust and Dean can hear Cas grunting, pushing so deep Dean swears he can feel him in his throat. 

“So good… Beautiful slut! Love the sounds you make! Feel so good fucking into you! God fucking damn!” Cas’s voice is so low and rough that Dean could cum from the mere sound of it. But Cas is moving in harder, faster and Dean is desperate for it. 

“Fucking hell! Cas! Please!” The word falls from Dean’s lips before he can stop himself. “Let me come!”

“Say it again Dean!” Cas says, hand sliding under Dean’s chest to pinch his nipple. 

“Fuck!” Dean throws his head back, body arching back into Cas. “Wanna come! Please!”

“About fucking time babe!” Cas shouts and its that last thing Dean expects. His body tenses as Cas slams into him, cumming hard, filling Dean, hand tightening on his cock and the next thing Dean knows he’s cumming again to. Dean’s body tenses, his hole tightening around Cas’s cock, pushing Cas’s organism to the limit as he fucks himself hard into Dean at the same time. Twitching, Dean’s knees give out and he collapses to the floor, pulling Cas down on top of him. Dean’s not sure if he blacks out or if he just drifts in a daze but the next thing he knows Cas is slipping out of him and rolling him over. His pants are undone in front and his hands are covered in Dean’s cum. Cas wipes his hands on Dean’s shirt, tugging Dean’s head into his lap. 

“Told you I’d fuck you.” Cas’s grin is cocky and satisfied and if Dean had the energy he’d roll his eyes. He tries to sit up but pain rushes up his spine and he flops back into Cas’s lap. “I also warned you about not being able to walk.”

“Bastard…” Dean mutters in response, reaching up to pull Cas’s head down for a kiss. “It was worth it.” Dean smiles when they pull apart. Cas just throws his head back and laughs. Honestly Dean’s never seen anything more beautiful. 

***

Later, Dean and Cas are sitting on the sofa, well Dean’s sitting while Cas is laying with his head right next to Dean’s crotch. There’s a look of contentment and slight smugness on his face as he looks up at Dean, cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. His eyes aren’t glazed now and Dean decides the alcohol must have been burned away by all the exercise. He can feel it to, the tiredness and the satisfaction that comes from amazing sex, even if he can’t walk on his own anymore. Dean’s sure the throb in his ass won’t be going away for weeks. That makes him grin and he leans down to kiss Cas, plucking the cigarette from his mouth. The strong taste of cloves hits his tongue just as the door swings open. Dean makes to jerk his head up but Cas is holding his head down, forcing him to remain buried in the kiss. 

“Um…” It’s Sam, Dean can tell just from the voice. He can feel the pressure of Sam’s eyes and he can hear Gabriel snickering, but he doesn’t care. When Cas finally releases him his eyes meet Sam’s.

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry.”

“You’re such a hypocrite Dean.” Sam accuses but Dean just rolls his eyes and leans back, stroking his fingers through Cas’s hair. 

“Yea, but it was worth it.” Dean grins like an idiot and Sam can only roll his eyes before Gabriel is wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Leave them alone, you bug them about it and it will only make you as hypocritical as your brother.” Gabriel smirks, “We have better things to do anyway.” Sam can feel the blush on his face and he’s glad Dean’s to occupied with the singer sleeping in his lap to notice, because that would be awkward. Taking his hand, Gabriel drags Sam back into the hallway because there’s an empty hotel room calling their names.


End file.
